Shake it up: Clean it up
by wolf-outsidergirl001
Summary: Based on the clean it up promo with Rocky and Logan the first part of the promo didn't happen. It starts with Rocky teaching Logan to dance and goes from there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing italics is from the clean it up promo

'This isn't supposed to happen. How could I let this happen? I can't like him he's going to be my best friend's brother! CeCe's like a sister to me and he's her almost step-brother! They can't stand each other so this can't happen! I can't let it happen I have to think of something' my mind screamed of me in the two seconds it took for me to come to my senses I mean this is Logan

"_That was a huge mistake right?" I ask_

"_Right" he agrees_

"_And it can absolutely positively never happen again right?" I ask_

"_Agreed"_

"_No one can know about it deal?" _

"_Deal" he says then he kisses my cheek _

"_Arr I thought we had a deal" I say frustrated_

"_We didn't shake on it" is his only response and I roll my eyes then as if things weren't awkward enough Ty comes in acting like any older brother_

"_Hey!" Ty yells marching up to us_

"_This lesion is over" he says and drags Logan away as he's pulled away Logan makes the call me sign and I roll my eyes and put my head in my hands_

Later that night

No matter how much I tried every time I closed my eyes his face was all I could see but this wasn't right CeCe hated him and he hated her. There wasn't even the possibility that we would work out if we became a couple. How could I be with someone my best friend hated? I could never put a guy before her.

"Rocky what's wrong honey you hardly touched your salad honey" mom said at dinner and I just shrugged

"I'm fine I just have a test tomorrow I'm stressed about" I answered and even I could tell my voice was off

"Can I be excused to go study please?" I ask and Dad waves me off when I get to my room I lay on my bed and try to think things through but I can't it's like I'm in a haze I don't even see Ty at the door till he asks

"Rocky can I come in?" I just stare at him blankly not able to form words

"Rocky are you ok" he asks and I snap out of it

"CeCe's going to kill me isn't she" I ask numbly

"If you don't want her to know I'll make sure he doesn't tell her it's going to be ok I promise and if you never want to see him again I'll keep him as far away from you as possible just cheer up baby girl I can't stand you like this" he says and I smile

"Ty if that was the problem I'd be perfectly fine but it's not Ty I don't know what's wrong with me!" I shriek

"Ok then explain it and I'll help you figure it out ok just please talk to me" he says and I sigh

"That's the thing Ty I don't know I've never felt like this before I see his face every time I close my eyes, I hear his voice whenever it's quite, I can still feel his kiss but then whenever I think I may have feelings for him I see CeCe and know I could never pick him over my best friend I mean what type of friend would that make me?" I ask in tears and he hugs me

"As much as I hate the fact I'm about to say this you need to talk to him he's staying with Flynn and CeCe this week while their new house is getting finalized right?" he asked and I nodded

"Then have him meet you out on the fire escape tonight talk to him tell him how you feel I'll be in here and I'll be keeping an eye on you so he doesn't try anything" Ty says and I smile and roll my eyes then I grab my journal and rip a page out and grab a pen

'Logan

We need to talk about earlier

Meet me on the fire escape

After everyone falls asleep

Don't worry Ty knows don't

Let CeCe find out I hate hiding

But right now we kind of have to

Me meeting with you does not

Mean we're together it just means

I'm willing to see how things turn out

You're all I can think about Logan

I don't know if we will work out

I don't know if we're going to try

I don't know how CeCe will react

What I do know is that CeCe means

More to me then you do

She's been my best friend since I was 5

And I will not put you ahead of her

You two should try to get along at least

It would make things easier for me

Anyways please meet me

3 Rocky

Ps I don't have your number yet'

I wrote then folded it and put it in my back pocket smiled at Ty and climbed out my window

And down to CeCe's apartment

"Hey, Hey, Hey" I yell as I climb in the window and get a choirs of hey Rocky's in return

"So Rocky what have you been up to lately" Flynn asks as if he knows something and I look at Logan and he rolls his eyes as if saying Flynn doesn't know about the kissing I smile

"Oh nothing really Flynn why do you ask" I ask and he glares at me

"You're up to something I can feel it in my gut" he says and I roll my eyes it's not the first time he's told me that

"So why are you here Rocky?" Logan asks with a smirk

"She's my best friend she doesn't need a reason" CeCe said and I smile

"I'm here because we have a test in history tomorrow and if I don't make CeCe study she will not pass and Officer Jones will take here off of shake it up and then we will all be miserable with her whining" I say and she groans

"Rockyyy do I have to" she asks and I nod knowing it's harder on me then it is on her I'm the one who has to deal with her distractions

"Just go get your history book and notes" I tell her and she reluctantly nods

"Rocky -" Logan starts but I cut him off by handing him the note then CeCe comes back with her books and I try to cram everything in her head after 2 hours she finally gets it and goes to bed at about 10 and I head up to my apartment cause I know it'll be an hour before Flynn goes to bed so I change and then head to Ty's room to chill till he come's

"Hey Rocky Logan's been waiting outside my window for like 10 minutes" Ty says and I look at him in horror

"Naw he just got here I was just fixing to come get you at least he knows better than to go to your window" he says and I smile and climb out onto the fire escape

"Hey Logan I wasn't expecting you so soon" I said with a smile

"Yeah Flynn crashed after playing that game of his so I decided to come I knew CeCe crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow so…" he said and I laughed and turned to see him just staring at me.

To be continured


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"What?" I ask a bit self-consciously

"Nothing" he says looking away fast making me laugh

"Ok Rocky we need to talk about this" he said and I nodded

"Logan I like you I really do but CeCe is my best friend I don't want her to hate me and I don't want to have to hide from her. I've never really kept secrets from her and I don't want to start now it so I need to tell you right now nothing can happen between us until CeCe knows about us and approves" I say and I see his eyes go wide

"I understand Rocky she's almost a sister to you and you're a good friend to her but what if she doesn't approve of us? What if she goes out of her way to keep us apart? I can't get you out of my head you're in my every thought!" he said and I couldn't look him in the eyes

"I care for you Logan we are a lot alike we both care about school, work, and our families the problem is family though CeCe and Flynn are just as much family to me as Ty is and I can't hurt her by not telling her if we become an item. Ty even looks at her like a little sister and I bet if it was her and some guy today he would have done the same thing he did to you and me any ways I think CeCe will come around the only problem is she sees you as a jerk" I say and his face scrunches up

"I'm not a jerk though I'm not trying to be sure I tease her but it's the only way to get a rise out of her she's the only one I don't click with I mean I even click with you and Ty" he said frustrated and leans against the building

"I know she's difficult but look at it from her point of view you fire her then you come into her house and already her mom and Flynn are attached to you. Her little brother who she loves more than dancing doesn't have time for her anymore because you're here now. Her mom who always been really busy with work is spending that little time she actually has free with your dad a man she doesn't really even know and she's terrified you know her dad left them he's not dead he chose to leave them and she doesn't want to get attached Logan that's why she's pushing y'all away she maybe 16 and may know that what happened with her dad won't happen with y'all but it doesn't mean in the back of her head a little girl isn't thinking it will" I say and he looks at me shocked once again

"I'm sorry I didn't think or even realize how fast their moving I'll try to be nicer to her ok you know I was excited when my dad told me he was going to purpose he said I was going to get a little step sister I didn't realize she was only going to be a year younger than me I've always wanted a sister but it never happened I pictured being able to protect her from boys like your brother did and being able to take care of her if she needed me and I was kinda sad when I realized she'd never need me that's probably why I'm so attached to Flynn because he does need me" Logan explained and it was my turn to be shocked

"Logan a girl always needs her big brother wither that be a biological brother a best friends brother or a step brother" Ty said coming through the window and hugging me

"It's getting late Logan we'll see you tomorrow ok?" I said and he nodded and I reached up and kissed his cheek

"Goodnight Logan" I said with a smile as I climbed in the window

"Night Rocky Night Ty thanks" he responded and Ty nodded and I went to my room and fell asleep with a smile on my face dreaming of Logan

Logan's POV

What Rocky said made me think I mean she was right of course I knew that as soon as she said it but knowing she's right and actually realizing it are two very different things anyways I climbed in the window and was faced with CeCe sitting on the sofa staring at the door.

"CeCe are you alright?" I ask and she jumps

"Yeah fine where were you?" she asked a little shocked that I came through the window

"Oh I was talking to Ty are you sure you're ok" I ask and she nods and goes back to watching the door

"I thought you'd be asleep by now what's wrong?" I ask and she ignores me so I go sit next to her and wait with her

"She not home yet just like always I need her and she's nowhere to be found" she finally mumbles and I could tell she was almost in tears

"CeCe I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong" I say and she rolls her eyes

"Like you care?" she hissed and headed to her room

"Of course I care I mean you are going to be my little sister soon and we don't even know each other I know I've been a jerk but I just don't know how to deal with you I mean my dad said I was going to get a little sister but I thought you would be like Flynn's age or younger I was prepared for tea parties and Barbie's not dancing and shopping" I said and she looked at me shocked

"I was expecting a little kid too I mean your dad just called you little scooter so how do you think I felt I thought I'd finely have somebody who depended on me I mean I love Flynn but he has never needed anyone for anything then you turn out to be you and at first I was just annoyed but then you took Flynn away and I officially have nobody I want to talk to mom about moving in with my dad" she says and I look at her shocked

"Why would you do that you have "Shake It Up" you have Rocky, Ty, Flynn, your mom, my dad, that kid duce, his girlfriend, that weird girl, her weirder brother, and you have me" I say and she rolls her eyes

"I don't even know you or your dad if I left y'all wouldn't even care" she said and I saw the tears start to fall

"Ok then get to know us CeCe and let us see the real you without the barrier you keep up let me be your big brother like Ty is to Rocky I don't want you to leave so just try please" I say and she finally meets my eyes

"Fine we can try to get along but only if you stop teasing me I mean you and Flynn really hurt me I actually care about him and y'all make it seem like I don't" she says and I nod

"Ok deal but you have to give me and my dad a chance I've never seen him as happy as he is with your mom" I say and she nods

"It's late CeCe you should get some sleep" I say and she nods and heads up to her room.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Logan's POV 

The next morning was to say the least weird but then again I had never been to breakfast at the Jones house I come out fixing to go to the car when I see CeCe, Rocky and Flynn in the kitchen with what looks like a bag of puke

"Morning um what is that" I ask as CeCe hands it to Flynn

"Oh thank goodness your still here don't let them make me eat that!" Flynn yells and runs behind me

"And I'll ask again what is that it looks like puke" I say and Rocky rolls her eyes

"Mom already left for work train leaves in 10 and he wanted breakfast so this is a one – minute breakfast we don't have time if we miss that train we have to walk to school" CeCe said and I rolled my eyes

"Come on I'll drive y'all and we'll pick up donuts on the way there I start at your school today anyways" I say and all three look at me shocked

"Thanks Logan" they all said and I smiled

"No problem guys now let's go" I say and we walk to my car

"So are you going to be driving us from now on because if you are I can get another 10 minutes of sleep from now on" Flynn said and I smiled

"Yeah I'll drive y'all just wait for me in the mornings oh but I can't buy y'all breakfast every day maybe once a week" I say and he nods

"So CeCe what are you into other than dancing I mean I don't even really know you and we are going to be related soon" I say and Rocky smiles

"Nothing really dancing is like my life but I also like singing and shopping but I never really have money because my phone bill" she says and I nod and it just pops in my head

"Well Zam you know Crusty's is having that karaoke night this weekend right? Are you going to go? Grand prize is a 10 minute shopping at the mall everything you and a friend can carry out the door with the exception of electronics" I said and she just looked at me blankly

"First Zam is not a word second Duce hasn't said anything about it and third Rocky and I can totally win that" she shrieked and Rocky and I just rolled our eyes as we headed into the school

The first thing CeCe did was go find Duce to yell at him Rocky any I followed her of course

"Duce how could you not tell me about the shopping spree?" she asked and his eyes got huge and he looked at me

"You told her?" he asked

"Of course, why?" I ask nodding

"Because shake it up is sponsoring it" he said as if I was missing something obvious and apparently I was because the girls faces fell

"I'm obviously missing something" I say and they all turn to me

"Shake it up cast and crew can't participate in any shake it up sponsored event involving a prize and neither can immediate family members" Rocky says and I'm shocked

"Well that sucks sorry CeCe I didn't know" I said and she nodded threw tears and made me feel horrible as she and Rocky took off to their classes

"Dude what am I going to do she wants that shopping spree" I say and Duce shakes his head

"Well they can't enter Ty can't enter I can't enter and you can't—wait you're not her brother yet you can enter!" he says and I look at him like he's crazy

"What about me makes you think I can sing?" I ask and he rolls his eyes

"You don't have to know how to sing nowadays just pick a rap or something that's mainly a dude talking" he says and sadly I consider it

"Fine but you have to help me and you can't laugh or tell the girls I don't want them disappointed if I lose" I say and he nods and we walk off to class

Lunch

I walk in the cafeteria and head straight for Duce and his girlfriend when I sit down the first thing out of his mouth not something I want to hear

"She knows" he says and I look at his girlfriend a girl I don't even know with my eyes wide I can already tell she's CeCe's friend

"Hi I'm Dena nice to meet you don't worry I won't tell them my lips are sealed besides I think its sweet oh and I can help" she says and I smile

"I'm Logan and how can you help me unless you can sing instead of me" I said and she smiled

"No I can't my dad owns that mall plus I'm not the best singer" she says and that makes me laugh

"anyways I'm the one in charge of locking up at night and I know the spree will be first thing Sunday morning so I can give you a map circle the stores you go to and have a bag of stuff waiting for you in each store man I can even through in some new phones if I know the type and colors you want" she said and I smile this can actually work

"who am I going to get to help me carry everything though I need someone strong that can carry a lot not ask for anything and is not connected to Crusty's the mall or shake it up" I say and Duce looks at me as if I'm missing something

"Dude your dad is a firefighter! He has got to be able to hold a few bags" Dena finally said and I couldn't believe I missed it

"Ok we are getting ahead of ourselves what am I going to sing?" I ask and Dena rolls her eyes

"I'm Awesome by Spose of course" she said as if it was obvious

"Why" I asked

"Because it is pretty much just talking but not really rapping" she said and I nodded

"Ok that can work but I've never heard it well I have but I never really listened to the words" I said and she smiled and handed me her phone with the lyrics on it as CeCe and Rocky came to sit at the table with us

"Hey do y'all want to go to the mall with me Saturday I haven't spent time with y'all in forever" Dena asked and they smiled agreeing


End file.
